Encadenada a ti
by liberalice
Summary: AU. Lexa intenta mantener la paz en Polis, cumplir con su deber como Heda y al mismo tiempo acercarse a Clarke. Los problemas la rebasan y hay amenazas que debe enfrentar. Mientras Clarke esta sumida en los excesos y su odio por la comandante los cuales la harán tomar decisiones difíciles. Ontari quiere el poder a toda costa, Lexa se apoya en alguien inesperado.


¡Hola! Después de enamorarme de estos dos personajes, sufrir con lo que pasó en la serie y leer una cantidad tan numerosa de Fanfics que puede ser señalada como vergonzosa, aquí estoy escribiendo esta historia que no salia de mi cabeza y que me parecía tan buena que sentía que tenía que compartirla. Les advierto que aunque a veces sufrirán, habrá buenos momentos...seamos sinceros si no hay angustia no es una historia Clexa. Feliz año nuevo dónde quiera que se encuentren, les mando un abrazo, es mi primera vez escribiendo en Español, de hecho esta empezó como una historia en inglés pero iba a tomarme mucho tiempo estar corrigiéndola, así que practicaré mi idioma natal en fin ya que están aquí lean el capitulo y si pueden díganme que les parece cuídense :)

* * *

–Hoy será un día más, hoy será un día más–, es lo que Lexa no para de repetir en su mente. Es su nuevo mantra o al menos eso es lo que ha estado haciendo desde su duelo contra Roan. En Polis existe una sensación constante de paz pero si miras cuidadosamente puedes notar que no es más que una ilusión.

Cuando Roan se convirtió en el nuevo rey de Azgeda inmediatamente buscó una audiencia con Heda. Él estaba preocupado por Ontari, le parecía peligrosa y no confiaba en ella, Roan la quería lo más lejos posible de su reino. La cercanía que existió entre Ontari y la reina del hielo le preocupaba demasiado.

Nia la mantuvo captiva hasta que tuvo la suficiente edad para ser su guardia personal, nadie sabía que existía, mucho menos de la sangre negra que corría por sus venas. Desde pequeña ella sólo aprendió a odiar las costumbres de los antiguos Comandantes y cuando Lexa entró en escena se convirtió en su principal objeto de odio.

Tras la charla con Roan, Lexa estaba casi segura que Ontari estuvo ahí el día que Nia torturó y finalmente decapitó a Costia tan sólo para enseñarle una lección acerca de "debilidad". Quizás Titus y la reina no eran maestros tan diferentes.

Ontari era una amenaza muy peligrosa que en cualquier momento, impulsada por el odio, podía iniciar una rebelión para gobernar bajo las reglas de Nia; así que la comandante se vio orillada a tomar una difícil decisión, acordó con Roan mantenerla en Polis. Una pésima idea pero lo mejor que se le ocurrió dadas las circunstancias, era arriesgado, pero tenerla tan cerca le daba la ventaja de observar cada uno de sus movimientos y una oportunidad ya que si Ontari cometía un error podría matarla sin consecuencias. Matar a un natblida es considerado un crimen imperdonable incluso para Heda, sólo se les puede dar muerte porque el natblida en cuestión cometa una falta muy grave.

Según sus vigías Ontari llegará a la torre al atardecer, pero no es único atormentando la mente de Lexa. Clarke sigue en Polis, para ser precisos en el piso de abajo y eso la está volviendo loca. Heda intenta no perder la esperanza aferrándose a esos pocos momentos cuando los ojos de Clarke rompen sus cadenas y se aventuran libres pensando que nadie va a notarlos y toman todo lo que pueden de esa figura imponente con hipnotizantes ojos verdes hasta que es consciente de su lapso de debilidad y Clarke entierra esos sentimientos en lo profundo de su ser, para en cambio prenderles fuego, llenos de ira, que hieren a Lexa profundamente cuando los mira. El corazón de la comandante se hace más y más pequeño cada vez que eso pasa.

Después de la pelea Lexa se sentía tan esperanzada y pensó que algún día ella podría perdonarla, la verdad es que Clarke estaba preocupada por su vida y no sólo por el destino de su gente como tantas veces le repitió pero tras abandonar su cuarto esa noche la esperanza que le quedaba se derrumbó.

Heda lloró amargamente en su habitación sintiéndose patética, la comandante de los trece clanes llorando por un amor imposible. Clarke jamás volvería a confiar en ella y pese a ello Lexa se propuso la meta de cumplir pasara lo que pasara, el juramento de mantener a ella y a la gente del cielo a salvo.

La nueva Clarke se encuentra cayendo en un pozo sin fondo consumida por los fantasmas de las vidas que tomó desde el primer día que puso un pie en la tierra y por Lexa que al romper la alianza, quebró no sólo su confianza y también su corazón. Han sido dos semanas desde la última vez que ella actuó como la embajadora Clarke Kom Skaikru, pero ha sido más tiempo desde que ellas hablaron como Lexa y Clarke dos chicas persiguiendo el sueño de enamorarse.

La actual Clarke no actúa ni siquiera como embajadora, se pasa los días bebiendo tratando de apartar su sufrimiento, durmiendo con cuanta chica cruza su camino; a ella ya no le importa nada y Heda no podía continuar inventando excusas cuando Clarke por el estado en el que llegaba en las mañanas o en las madrugadas no asistía a las reuniones con los clanes, ya que en todo Polis se murmuraba que ella pasaba las noches buscando diversión.

La mayor preocupación de la comandante era que aún con la aparente paz entre los clanes, varios todavía querían el poder de Wanheda y con su reciente comportamiento la gente del cielo quedaba sin voz ni voto en decisiones transcendentales para el futuro del clan trece. Lexa estaba decidida a sacrificar lo que fuera con tal de que Clarke estuviera tranquila y feliz y la mejor opción que se le ocurrió fue pedir ayuda de alguien en Arkadia.

–Serdal–la estoica voz de la comandante llena la habitación al instante. Él es el más joven miembro de su guardia personal y también el más leal, entra haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza y respondiendo –Heda–da un par de pasos y se detiene a la espera de una orden.

–Necesito que entregues un mensaje para Abby de la gente del cielo–ordena Lexa abriendo un libro que está sobre su sillón y extrayendo una carta con el nombre Abby escrito en el frente, observándola por unos momentos debatiendo si es un error o una buena idea, para finalmente entregársela a Serdal.

–Debes de ser rápido y sigiloso, no quiero que Titus sepa a dónde fuiste, ¿queda claro?–, las últimas palabras que dejan su boca salen en un tono seco y amenazante. Aunque la verdadera razón detrás de esto es que Titus sigue con sus largos discursos acerca de "debilidad" y que "todo sería más fácil si eliminas a Wanheda y tomas su poder".

–Sí, Heda–y se marchó a toda prisa.

Lexa da algunos pasos hasta llegar al balcón de su cuarto, levantando la cara para mirar el cielo, ese cielo que le recuerda tanto a esos ojos que ya casi no puede observar, el día es precioso y por un momento ella piensa en caminar hacia la habitación de Clarke e intentar hablar con ella, para después recordar que Clarke está en los brazos de alguna extraña. Ese pensamiento de alguien más tocándola de una forma que quizás la comandante nunca podrá, se siente como un puñado de dagas clavándose en su corazón, siente un vacío inmenso.

Tarde en la noche, casi al amanecer, Danika le informo que la embajadora estaba de vuelta en la torre sana y salva tranquilizando a Lexa por un momento. Quedándose en silencio por varios minutos sin saber cómo hace esa pregunta que Heda jamás se atreve a pronunciar, pero que sus ojos preguntan por ella y que Danika entiende y con mucho pesar responde siempre de manera afirmativa asintiendo con su cabeza.

Clarke trajó compañía de nuevo, ¿Quién podría decirle que no a la asesina de la montaña? Danika se retira de la habitación y Lexa se dispone a dormir al menos un par de horas pero falla terriblemente y pasa el tiempo rodándose de un lado a otro, la imagen de Clarke no se va de su cabeza y lo peor es que sabe que Wanheda lo hace a propósito a modo de venganza y esta es una tortura lenta y silenciosa que ya no sabe cómo llevar.

* * *

La obscuridad poco a poco se apodera del día y la sala del trono se está quedando vacía rápidamente, Heda recién terminó de atender al último habitante que vino quejarse acerca de un vecino. Lexa después de un día demasiado largo se permite relajarse de la estoica postura de comandante cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien entra en la sala de una manera inusual. Ella rápidamente regresa al papel de Heda en cuestión de lo que toma fijar sus ojos en el inesperado invitado que se encuentra enfrente de ella.

–¿Qué significa esto?–Lexa mantiene su voz fuerte pero la verdad es que le está costando mantenerse tranquila en presencia de Ontari.

–Sólo vine a decir que he llegado y que planeo hacer de este lugar mi hogar, tarde o temprano todo esto será mío. Yo no sé qué hablaste con Roan pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mi gente.

Ella está sosteniendo un saco negro que parece estar goteando, Ontari sin quitar la vista de los ojos de la comandante pone una mano adentro. Sonriendo al ver la cara que pone Lexa cuando se da cuenta de la bolsa.

Ontari parece estar disfrutando tanto esto que casi se le escapa una carcajada, molestando aún más a Lexa. El corazón de Heda late muy fuerte tan fuerte parece que tiene el corazón en los oídos, su cara ya no tiene ese bronceado tan característico, esta pálida y parece estar esperando lo peor.

Cuando ya no puede esperar otro segundo su peor pesadilla esta frente a ella. Ontari saca su mano de la bolsa y en ella hay ahora una cabeza con sangre por todas partes, hay mucha sangre, lo primero que nota Lexa a la distancia es que no es un natblida y lo segundo es que aunque no puede ver el rostro es el cabello…cabello largo.

Después del shock inicial se enfoca en el color del cabello…rubio, Lexa agarra el mango tan fuerte de su cuchillo que tiene atado al muslo que sus nudillos se ven blancos, se pone de pie y da largos pasos hacia Ontari, está furiosa y en lo único que piensa es en cómo matar a Ontari de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Ontari se da cuenta de esto y le muestra una sonrisa aún más grande y antes de que el cuchillo de Lexa pueda tocarla ella dice:

–Me hice cargo de la embajadora de Azgeda–levantando su mano y poniendo la cabeza al nivel de la mirada de la comandante para que pueda ver claramente el rostro. Heda pestañea un par de veces y se da cuenta de que Clarke se encuentra bien y esta es otra persona.

–No tengas miedo Lexa no estoy interesada en herir a otro embajador ellos están a salvo…pero ella–señalando con su dedo a la cabeza–era muy suave para tomar decisiones para mi pueblo, necesitábamos un cambio y no creo que a Roan le importe mucho si me convierto en la nueva embajadora de la Nación del Hielo, ya que soy una natblida esto puede ayudarme en el futuro–Ontari tira la cabeza sin mostrar ningún remordimiento al suelo y posa los ojos de arriba abajo sobre Lexa, hasta que la comandante llena de rabia y casi gritando dice:

–Escúchame bien Ontari ahora estás en Polis, tú eres mi súbdita como todos los demás y estás bajo mis reglas. Ambas sabemos que no puedo matarte, ni tú a mí sin perder nuestras vidas en el proceso pero quiero que sepas que si te veo cerca de los novicios, lastimas a cualquier otro embajador o atacas mi coalición…te mataré–la nueva embajadora sacudió los hombros sin mucha preocupación, se dio la media vuelta satisfecha con la reacción que había conseguido de la comandante.

–Comete un simple error y estás muerta–sentenció Heda.

Ontari sin detenerse girando su rostro para mirar a Lexa sobre su hombro le contestó–no te quiero muerta, aún no.

* * *

¿Aquí se pone un disclaimer? si estos personajes fueran míos Lexy y Clarke vivirían felices para siempre en la serie...¿eso cuenta?

Tengan un agradable día :D, -A.M.


End file.
